Last names
by M-python-girl
Summary: when hiei reacts to a sleepover game strangly everyone starts to wonder about the hidden bits of his past. yaoi, possible lemons HxK YxJ
1. Shopping

first fic to be on ff.net. I'm happy. By the way, this is I guess a slight AU. Dealing with what happened to Hiei between being thrown of the cliff, and meeting Kurama. And some other oddities.  
  
WARNING: slight OOC. I'm doing my best but, as I said: first fic. If you hate yaoi don't get attached cause that happens later. Swearing and possibly violence. Rated R for future stuffs.  
  
DISCLAIMER: if I owned this I would not be putting it on a website titled 'fanfiction.net' I would put it on 'FictionPress.net' because that's where you put original works. And anyway I have no money. So it would be totally pointless.  
  
shopping  
  
"NANI!?"  
"A sleepover."  
Hiei is sitting in a tree in the park. Kurama is standing under it, telling Hiei of the reunion sleepover.  
"What?"  
"When a group gets together and..."  
"I know what a sleepover is."  
"Then why do you keep asking?"  
"Why are we having a sleepover?" asked Hiei. "We haven't had a mission for months."  
"My point exactly," Kurama replied. "We need to keep up communication. I bet you don't know a thing that happened to Yusuke or Kuwabara since the last time we saw them."  
"Yusuke was broken hearted after Keiko died from an explosion in the basement and I think he's seriously questioning his sexuality. But you never know for sure. And Kuwabara finally gave up on Yukina when she bitched him out with words that would make a whore blush. Much less Kuwabara. He's single now, and quite depressed. "  
"Ok, let me get this straight," Kurama vetchered. "You know they're emotions, not just what happened?"  
"Hn."  
"Are they telling you stuff they aren't telling me."  
"Not on purpose. They don't even know I know."  
"So, Yusuke's gay?"  
"It's a very strong possibility."  
"So, I'm going to a sleepover with a gay guy."  
"You should talk kitsune."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"All kitsune are bi."  
"Your just assuming things." *blush*  
"No I'm not."  
"Who told you that, then?"  
"I don't remember."  
"See?"  
"I remember it was a kitsune though, I have a list of thirty-six possibilities."  
*glare* "You are evil."  
"Hn"  
"Are you suggesting I'm attracted to Yusuke?"  
"It's a possibility, quite likely in fact, considering your blush."  
"Fuck up."  
"Hn," he hides a smile. "So, who's coming?"  
"Us, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, and Genki."  
"Hmm, I wonder, should I pity the idiot, or laugh in his face when he sees Yukina."  
"Laugh at him."  
"What?" Hiei asked bewildered, Kurama's telling me to do this? Am I conscious?  
"You don't laugh enough."  
"Hn."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"You were relieved about something."  
"Hn."  
"So?"  
"So... what?"  
"Will we be shopping?"  
"For what?"  
"Pajama's."  
"No."  
"Come on."  
"You'll get me something horrible, I just know it."  
"Like what?" *innocent look*.  
"Neon-pink teddy bears."  
"Now why would you think that."  
"Because I know these things."  
"You can pick, deal?"  
He thinks for a moment, "deal." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They enter the store to look for some pjs. A clerk walked up to them, "may I help you with something?"  
"You wouldn't know where to find any pajamas would you? For men?"  
"Yes," he tells them where. "Anything else?"  
"No, that's all thanks."  
They walk over and find lots of really cheesy things. They actually did find neon-pink teddy-bears, causing Hiei to snort, "these are pathetic." he continues gong through until he finds some baggy, black and blood-red, silk pajamas. He pulled them out, "OK, these are mine."  
Kurama looked at them, they were whatever the equivalent of fifty bucks is in yen. "Expensive."  
"You said I could choose."  
"I know, just be careful with them."  
"I'm not about to go to the Dark Tournament in them fox."  
"I take it that means yes?"  
"Hn." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter one done. He he that rhymes. Please review, I need ego boosters, and besides that, I have my religious freaks ready to set on you if you don't. So.... REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!!! 


	2. Dares

Four reviews. I'm so happy. I thank you all. XxXIceFairyXxX: I am also glad Keiko died. The Bitch deserves it. kikyiou-666: yes I like the whole Yukina thing too. That is why I put it there. And just because I have some set couples doesn't mean they can't get drunk. AngelStarFire Hikarist: thank you for the official opinion I asked for I like the rejected pjs as well. just wait for chapter three. Shira-Fire-Youko: I have updated, aren't you glad.  
  
I will be saving my first ten reviews and flames. Both being achievements. But I will reply to flamers as I have replied to everyone else. And you will have a public but chewing. So I suggest you don't. oh and I need help. Give me ideas to attract a muse. So far I just have what AngelStarFire calls 'plot bunnies.' I need a muse to balance it out. So HELP WANTED: IN NEED OF INSANE MUSE!! Spread the news around and tell me of unemployed muses. For all I know word will get around and one will knock me on the head.  
  
On with the story  
  
DARES Jin walked up to the temple. He was pulling a large wagon. (how did he get it up the stairs you ask? Hell if I know. He's Jin the coolest side character, because we all know there are four main ones.) Yusuke had secretly invited him. Which was good, he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Munchkin (I warned you about slightly AUed pasts) in the tournament. What was under the cloths in the wagon wasn't exactly innocent... "Oi, Jin!" "Urimeshi, good to see ya." "What's in the wagon? And how'd you get it up the stairs?" "I'm a wind master. I c'n make thins float. And I wanted to see if Hiei was still as tolerant as he use ta be. So I brought s'me Dares." "Huh?" he asked confused. "What are dares?" "The most alcoholic drink ever created," said Genki who just walked out. "Officially called Shia's Dares. It kills most demons to have one shot, why did you bring so much?" "It's not that much. It'll get me and Hiei drunk but that's about it." "Hiei drinks Dares? No wonder he hates sake. It won't even get him drunk." "He's funny when he's drunk. But it can be even scarier." "Why?" they asked in unison. "You'll see." "OI!" Kuwabara said bounding up. "Hey Kuwabara! How's it goin'?" "Yukina still hates me," he said pathetically. Genki and Yusuke glanced at each other. "Uh, Kuwabara? We kinda' sorta' invited her." "Maybe I can make up with her!" "Don't count on it." "Hey, what's in the cart?" "Somethin' deadly like," replied Jin irritated. "Huh?" "Come on Kuwabara, lets go inside, I'll explain." Kuwabara and Genki go inside. "So why don't we go inside?" "Will ya help me set up? "What do you need to set up?" "Th' counters," he replied. "Huh?" "How else will we keep score?" "Oh, and Jin?" "Ya?" "Why are you wearing a normal shirt?" "Ya'll see." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"I still don't want to go."  
Hiei and Kurama were walking up the stairs to the temple. Hiei was already in his pjs despite his complaints. Kurama had a bag with his pajamas inside. Genki had plenty of sleeping bags so they didn't need any.  
"That doesn't matter. Consider it another mission. That's basically what it is. You just don't kill anyone."  
"That's why I don't to go."  
"oh come on it's not that bad."  
They get to the top, "Jin's here." This be end of page one. Don't ask me what the line is. I couldn't delete it.  
"How can you tell?"  
"I smell dares."  
"How do you know it's him?"  
"He's second most alcohol tolerant being in existence."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Because I'm third," he replied.  
  
Ooh, da da da da. What is Jin gonna do? Why is Jin wearing a shirt? What's Yukina's reaction gonna be? Why am I asking all these pointless questions? All thes questions (except the last since I don't even know the answer) will be explained in the next chapter. 


	3. It Starts

Well Seto-sama didn't show up, so I still don't have a muse.  
  
Shia: *hits author over the head with katana hilt* why did you never consider me?  
  
ME!!!: oh, hi Shia-chan, your coming in later in the fic  
  
S: so, you created me forever ago  
  
M: good point. OK!!!!!! Shia-chan is now my muse -_~  
  
S: she owns me, Yukina's hate, and Jin's shirt, that's it, otherwise it wouldn't be a FANFICTION, and if you sue her all you'll get is a low quality gutter. And there is yaoi, so you have been warned.  
  
M: gee thanks  
  
S: at least I'm not too lazy to update on spring break  
  
M: -_-; Dude, ever hear of writer's block  
  
S: I win  
  
M: I own the neon-pink teddy bear pj's.  
  
S: so?  
  
M: you missed something. ON WITH TH FIC!!!!!!!!  
  
It starts  
Interesting, thought Kurama. They get along well. I wonder why.  
  
So far the occupants of the house were just lounging. So far Genki, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, Yusuke, Shizuru, and Kuwabara, were the only ones there.  
  
Hiei was talking to Jin, quite well actually. Kurama couldn't tell what they were talking about. And he was afraid he might be getting just a little jealous. He didn't know why but he wanted Hiei. Not just his body, but his heart, unlike so many others he fucked, he actually wanted Hiei to love him. Ok, now he was more than just a little jealous. If only Hiei would accept him. Maybe they could go further than friends. But not even he could tell what Hiei felt about him. He kept it in an emotional chest with the highest grade of security possible. Mot even Youko could break in.  
  
As for everyone else, they were getting their asses kicked in poker by Genki. How she was able to do that was beyond him. He already lost a hundred dollars. Damn her.  
  
But he couldn't stop thinking of Hiei for long, why does he have to be so enigmatic? Can't he just love me?  
  
All in all, he was getting depressed, when Yukina, Botan, and Koenma walk in, "sorry we're late!!!" Botan could be so annoying.  
  
"Hey! Yukina!!!" (Uh oh) Kuwabara called. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, could we get back together? Please?"  
  
"We were never once 'together,' so why don't you just go fuck yourself. Your certainly not gonna get me in your bed," oh Yukina's being such a bitch.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Everyone started to laugh, minus me, Jin, and Hiei  
  
Well, Kuwabara is quite red. It's really funny though. He was about ready to crack up when Kuwabara said quite pathetically, "Please Yukina?"  
  
Oh my god. "Dude, I have a sensible boyfriend now."  
  
At this point Hiei collapses on the ground laughing. Jin looks at him like he was doing something slightly peculiar. And everyone else is starring at him like he grew an extra head. Well, I was to busy holding back my own laughter to stare at him, but his laughing was making me want to laugh even more, plus, he looked really cute rolling on the ground like that.  
  
He got himself under control and Jin asked, "you din't happen to sneak any Shia's Dares did ya?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then wha' happened?"  
  
"Yukina bitched the idiot out, how is that not funny?"  
  
"The humor doen't mat'er. You laughed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do ya have any idea how long i's been since you last laughed like tha'?"  
  
"Three hundred forty-eight years, six month, two weeks, five days, seven hours, ten minutes, and sixty-nine seconds."  
  
He sweat dropped, "Why do I ask you these thin's?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"..."  
  
Well that was interesting; Jin interpreted Hiei's 'hn.' I thought only I could do that. How close are those two?  
  
"So what's your new boyfriend like?" asked Botan changing the subject.  
  
"Well, he's a fire demon and his name is..."  
  
M: -_-; I can't think of a name. so you guys get a cliffie, sorry, I need suggestions.  
  
S: your pathetic.  
  
M: I know, but I need help now please click the little button and give me ego-boosters, my friend's mad at me for her being boring at the anime con and watching Fruit's Basket instead of hanging with her. So I need happy reviews. See the pretty button with the arrow pointing too it? Yah, that arrow. Click the button.  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V 


	4. Point of Title

Me: okay!!! At least two months since the last update. I know I suck, I do have excuses. Shia: but you got two official muses. Hannah: Ya, remember us? Ben: is it possible for her to forget? We live in her head. Me: three things, evil big sister, finals, evil big sister. Ben: how does she get on twice? Me: one, she destroyed my account so I couldn't find my story. Two she destroyed my backup folder on the kid's account, that's the computer part. Three, she was aloud to ground me. Imagine being grounded for eating an apple. Hannah: but finals are going on right now. Me: so, I have nothing to do this weekend. And the PE final took three weeks to complete!!! And I don't have an internet connection. Hannah: then how are you updating? Me: school connection. Ben: they let you save? Me: shrugs I'm putting it on a floppy. Hannah: so, disclaimer? Ben: I hate newbies. Mpythongirl owns nothing except the Catseye, Shia and all her creations, the pjs, Jin's shirt, the drinking game, and the gutter this came out of, we're trying to improve the quality. And this is yaoi, even though none of that's shown yet. What's your plan for this chapter? Me: Plan? What plan? Is there even a plot? Ben: that is the question, I'll be debating with Hannah and Shia with that during the story. Me: okay, I will write now. Oh, and I chose the most unique name of the three I got. Seth, kyo, and keahi, I will spell the third one kayhi, pronounced kayhee. I think. So that is my only plan.  
  
Chapter Four: Point of Title  
  
"...his name is kayhi, and he's smart, and intelligent, and funny, and hot." She sighed.  
  
Hiei started giggling again. Everyone looks at him, and he's glancing at Kuwabara. They look at him and see him all depressed. "What's wrong?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hiei. "His passed obsession is talking about her new boyfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Th' las' thin we need is a suicide. Lock him in the basement," said Jin  
  
"There's a basement?"  
  
"Yes," said Genki. "But how do you know about it numbskull."  
  
"Do ye know how ol' this temple is?"  
  
"About a thousand years."  
  
"Do ye know wha' it was originly used fr?"  
  
"The Catseye built it to hold people who were a danger to themselves and others."  
  
"Do ye know wha tha mins?"  
  
"It was a loony bin/ holder for suicidal people."  
  
"Have ye ever checked th' Catrillian records?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have ye checked th' insanity part?"  
  
"Only for serial killers."  
  
"So ye haven't checked suicidal?"  
  
At this point Hiei comes in, "he has the record for most attempted suicides. The Catseye put him in here for a while."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Because that's what the questions mean. It was obvious what he was driving at."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Koenma decides to start a conversation with Jin, "you went into Catrilla and came out alive?"  
  
"Ye make it sound hard."  
  
"All reiki ambassadors that go there die."  
  
"Tell them not to insult the suicidal adoptees. One time one insul'ed me an' ever' C'tseye within hearin' dis'ince rushed in and killed him."  
  
"So, what's your Catrillian name?"  
  
"Jinaru Liniru."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Lover-boy Suicidal."  
  
Then a voice comes from outside, "Oi Jin!! Where do'you want the sake!?"  
  
"Jus' line th' walls!"  
  
Two girls walk in, one with white hair, one with red, with large wagons of sake. They have (authoress picks number out of hat) one-thousand- nine-hundred-seventy-eight bottles of sake. Koenma goes into a state of shock. "What're you staring at?" asked the redhead.  
  
"Y- you-your..."  
  
"Shia, what of it?"  
  
"y-you're..."  
  
"Delivering sake. I had to get away from home. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to send team Urameshi to Catrilla. I would like a fight with Yusuke over there," she jerks her thumb in his direction. "He might actually be a challenge."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'm leaving now. Come on Layo."  
  
They leave and Jin collapses a fit of giggles with his ears twitching. "Um... Hiei, you don't happen to have a Catrillian name do you?"  
  
"Hiei Kaitaidro."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Hn," he wasn't going to answer.  
  
"Maybe we could have Jin and Hiei name us?" suggested Kurama.  
  
"Huh?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, it would be fun."  
  
"I like th' idea," said Jin. "Who's first?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Genki produces a hat with everyone's name in it, "will this work?"  
  
"Where'd that come from?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hammer space."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Genki pulled a name out, "Yusuke."  
  
"Kajin Naru."  
  
Hiei lifted his eyebrow, "that, is not a name."  
  
"Ya i' is."  
  
"No, that's evil."  
  
"So's mine."  
  
"But yours can be acceptable. I'm sure the Catseye would ban that one."  
  
"Fine," he thought for a second. "Turo Hiruna."  
  
"Death Punker, acceptable."  
  
"Nice," said Yusuke.  
  
"Kind of pathetic," said Shizuru.  
  
"Nobody asked you. It's actually better than most Catseye get."  
  
"They have really sucky names."  
  
"It balances out the other things. You can choose the meaning of your name, we'll translate it."  
  
"Okay," she thought for a moment, and smiled. "Killer Druggie."  
  
"Tha' should be Shia's name," said Jin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Catrilla has a reputation for ODing and strong drugs. Shia creates most of 'em."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Turoa Latino."  
  
"Well, all that's left is Kurama..." says Genki.  
  
"Shina," murmured Hiei.  
  
"What about my last name?" he asked.  
  
Hiei and Jin blinked like it was obvious. Jin glanced at Hiei, "you can' really be tha' forgetful."  
  
"Evidently, I am," he sweat-dropped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hiei here forgot ta tell ya tha' he knows all your siblings and they have a Catrillian family name."  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
"Tariono."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"Well, Shina means rose," said Hiei. "And family names are kept a secret from Reiki for mocking reasons." "Hey!!!" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Are you really gonna object? Shia would come back."  
  
"Eep!!" Koenma runs and hides behind a blanket.  
  
Me: you know my original author blurbs at the beginning took up an entire page?  
  
Ben: your insane.  
  
Me: I know.  
  
Hannah: when will you let them drink?  
  
Me: Next Chappie. It took 5 pages. So review my story with a word count of 1,035. 


End file.
